


When Felix died

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [16]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Felix died

Felix died when they were nineteen, and Peter and Jared's lives fell apart. As long as they could remember there had been the three of them, there would always be the three of them, it was the thing they held sure in their hearts. But then Felix was dead, and they were burying him in a box in the ground, far far out of their reach. They avoided one another's eyes, too wrapped up in their own grief to be lending each other support. They watched the coffin lowered into the ground and put up with everyone around them trying to be understanding about a relationship they'd never understood.

After the funeral they didn't see each other, each needing to be alone. But they weren't alone, they were both surrounded by people pretending they could possibly know what this felt like.

And then after two weeks Peter went to visit Felix's grave for what felt like the hundredth time, and found Jared already there. 

"Hey," Peter said quietly, and Jared nodded, turned away slightly.

They stood quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Stayed like that for a long time. Peter could feel a distance between them that was going to last forever. He could count on one hand the times he'd been alone with Jared - he couldn't, that was an exaggeration, but it had usually been the three of them, or just him with Felix, or just Felix with Jared. Felix was the one who'd drawn them together. He was the one they'd both known first. Peter wondered if Felix dying meant he would lose both his best friends - his only real friends - at once. He couldn't imagine just being Peter and Jared, it seemed like there was so much missing.

But then Jared put a hand on Peter's shirt. He sort of plucked it, then sort of turned away. "Peter, can you just, I just need . . "

And then he was there in Peter's arms, against his chest, and Peter was holding him as tight as he ever could, and they weren't alone any more. Jared tried to pull away again after a second, but Peter kept him there. They cried for a bit, until it turned to laughter, making awful jokes that Felix would have loved. 

"I can't lose you both," Jared said after a while.

"No," Peter agreed.

"I loved him." Jared was looking at his shoes, his head resting against Peter's chest. "I love you too."

And Peter could only nod and hold him tighter. Because his throat was thick and his eyes were full and all at once it felt like they were going to make it okay, just being Peter and Jared; he could see how that would work. And it felt like he might have a future again.


End file.
